Gene expression levels are controlled in part at the level of transcription, and transcription is affected by transcription factors. Transcription factors regulate gene expression throughout the life cycle of an organism and so are responsible for differential levels of gene expression at various developmental stages, in different tissue and cell types, and in response to different stimuli. Transcription factors may interact with other proteins or with specific sites on a target gene sequence to activate, suppress or otherwise regulate transcription. In addition, the transcription of the transcription factors themselves may be regulated.
Because transcription factors are key controlling elements for biological pathways, altering the expression levels of one or more transcription factors may change entire biological pathways in an organism. For example, manipulation of the levels of selected transcription factors may result in increased expression of economically useful proteins or metabolic chemicals in plants or to improve other agriculturally relevant characteristics. Conversely, blocked or reduced expression of a transcription factor may reduce biosynthesis of unwanted compounds or remove an undesirable trait. Therefore, manipulating transcription factor levels in a plant offers tremendous potential in agricultural biotechnology for modifying a plant's traits.
The present invention provides novel transcription factors for use in modifying a plant's traits.